


the mane attraction [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, deliberatly bad art, loki flirtss, loki has equine prefrences, meet in a bar, x-over pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loki makes a new friendship... or will she be somethin more???</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mane attraction [art]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A God Walks Into A Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325461) by Anonymous 




End file.
